Unique Monsters
These are special monsters with fixed modifiers that appear always in the same zone. Act 1 ;Terraces :Fire Fury ;Tidal Island :Hailrake ;Mud Flats :Oozeback Bloom ;Fetid Pool :Kadavrus the Defiler ;Flooded Depths :The Deep Dweller ;The Ledge :Kuduku, the False God ;The Rocky Climb :Ironpoint the Forsaken ;Lower Prison :Chatters ;Upper Prison :Sawbones ;The Prisoner's Gate :The Burning Menace ;The Ship Graveyard :Fairgraves Eternal ;The Ship Graveyard Cave :Stranglecharm ;Cavern of Wrath :Amarissa, Daughter of Merveil ;Cavern of Anger :Ambrosia, Daughter of Merveil ---- Fire Fury - Unique Dune Scavenger. - Located in the Terraces, close to the Tidal Island, on top of a hill near a campfire. :Extra Fire damage :Casts Firestorm Hailrake - Unique Skulking Wretch. Killing him is part of the Mercy Mission Quest. - Located in the south part of the Tidal Island. :Extra Cold damage :Casts Ice Spear Oozeback Bloom - Unique Rhoa. - Located in the east part of the Mud Flats. :Charge at Enemies :Hits accurately :Enemies lose health over time Kadavrus the Defiler - Unique Necromancer. Must be killed as part of the quest A Dirty Job. - Located in the north part of the Fetid Pool. :Raises Undead The Deep Dweller - Unique Shield Crab. Must be killed as part of the quest The Dweller of the Deep. - Located in the end of Flooded Depths. :Extra Cold Damage :Reduced Physical Damage Taken :Enemies are Slowed Kuduku, the False God - Unique Totem. - Located 3/4 the way of The Ledge map. :Casts Shock Nova (not listed) :Casts Spark (not listed) Ironpoint the Forsaken - Unique Skeleton. - Located near the end of The Rocky Climb. :Attacks Quickly :Hits Accurately :Fires a Rain of Arrows :Fires Split Arrow Chatters - Unique Skeleton. - Located in the Lower Prison. :Allies deal additional Cold Damage Sawbones - Unique Necromancer. - Located in the Upper Prison. :Additional Life :Raises Undead :Summons Skeletons The Burning Menace - Unique Hellion. - Located near the end of The Prisoner's Gate. :Attacks Quickly :Deals Fire Damage :Ignites Ground on Death Fairgraves Eternal - Quest giver of the quest The Marooned Mariner. - Located near his boat in The Ship Graveyard. Stranglecharm - Unique Water Elemental - Located in the end of The Ship Graveyard Cave. :Casts Ice Nova :Deals Cold Damage :Enemies are Slowed Amarissa, Daughter of Merveil - Unique Siren's Daughter. - Located in the Cavern of Wrath. :Lightning damage :Casts Lightning Strike (not listed) :Casts Spark (not listed) Ambrosia, Daughter of Merveil - Unique Siren's Daughter. - Located in the Cavern of Anger. :Allies Deal Additional Fire Damage :Casts Fireball (not listed) :Casts Firestorm (not listed) Act 2 ;Old Fields :Gneiss ;The Cave :The Great White Beast ;Crossroads :Calaf, Headstaver ;Chamber of Sins Level 1 :Plague Retch ;Chamber of Sins Level 2 :Black Death ;Chamber of Sins Level 3 :Fidelitas, the Mourning ;Church Dungeon Level 2 :Archbishop Geofri the Abashed ;Dread Thicket :Aidan the Frenzied :Nadia the Soothing ---- Gneiss - Unique Titan. - Located in the Old Fields. 3/4 the way to the end if you follow the road. :Additional Life Calaf, the Headstaver - Unique Human Warrior. - Located in the Crossroads, heading to the Chamber of Sins. :Knockback (not listed) Aidan the Frenzied - Unique Blood Ape. - Located in the end of Dread Thicket. :Allies Move and Attack Faster Nadia the Soothing - Unique Blood Ape. - Located in the end of Dread Thicket. :Enemies are Slowed Archbishop Geofri the Abashed - Unique Skeleton. - Located in the end of the Church Dungeon Level 2. :Immune to Curses :Casts Vulnerability Curse :Casts Temporal Chains Curse Plague Retch - Unique Zombie. - Located in the Chamber of Sins Level 1. :Casts Viper Strike :Enemies Lose Life Over Time Black Death - Unique Spider. - Located in the Chamber of Sins Level 2. - Often spotted near Waypoint. :Casts Viper Strike Fidelitas, the Mourning - Located in the end of the Chamber of Sins Level 3. - Guards the Baleful Gem. :Casts Lightning Strike The Great White Beast - Unique Beast. - Located at the end of the The Cave. :Additional life. Act 3 ;The City of Sarn :Perpetus ;Sarn Slums :Guard Captain ;Crematorium Level 1 :Hatebeat ;Marketplace :Marceus the Defaced ;Battlefront :Captain Aurelianus ;Solaris Temple Level 1 :The Voltaic Seal, The Infernal Seal ;Solaris Temple Level 2 :The Goddess of Purity ;Solaris Temple Level 3 :Banner of Action, Banner of Passion, Banner of Knowledge ;Lunaris Temple Level 1 :Fleshrend, Grand Inquisitor ;Lunaris Temple Level 2 :Kole ;Lunaris Temple Level 3 :Spinecrack ---- Perpetus - Unique Undying Outcast - Located around the middle of City of Sarn. :Resists Lightning :Casts Ethereal Knives :Throws Bear Traps Guard Captain - Unique Guard - Located in the Sarn Slums at the quest location for Lost in Love :Resists Elemental Damage :Reduces Physical Damage taken :Uses Cleave :Uses Double Strike Hatebeat - Unique Cinder Elemental - Located in Crematorium Level 1 Near the entrance to Crematorium Level 2. :Resists Fire :Casts Firestorm :Rolls over Enemies Marceus the Defaced - Unique Giant Gladiator Statue - Located in Marketplace :Resists Chaos Damage Captain Aurelianus - Unique Black Guard Soldier - Located near the bridge in Battlefront : Resists Elemental Damage : Uses Cleave : Uses Double Strike The Infernal Seal - Unique Flame Sentinel - Located in Solaris Temple Level 1 :Resists Cold :Casts Firestorm :Casts Flammability The Voltaic Seal - Unique Galvanic Ribbon - Located in Solaris Temple Level 1 :Resists Cold :Casts Shock Nova :Casts Conductivity The Goddess of Purity - Unique Auric Colossus - Located in Solaris Temple Level 2 :Resists Chaos :Casts Ice Nova :Summons Holy Water and Pure Water Banner of Passion - Unique Assault Ribbon - Located in Solaris Temple Level 3 :Resists Cold :Increased Critical Strike Chance and Damage :Allies deal additional Fire Damage Banner of Action - Unique Assault Ribbon - Located in Solaris Temple Level 3 :Resists Cold :Moves Quickly :Allies deal Additional Lightning Damage Banner of Knowledge - Unique Assault Ribbon - Located in Solaris Temple Level 3 :Resist Cold :Reduced Physical Damage Taken :Allies deal Additional Cold Damage Fleshrend, Grand Inquisitor - Unique Reanimator - Found in Lunaris Temple Level 1, near the entrance. :Resist Chaos Damage :Can Gain Power Charges on Hit :Casts Raise Zombie Kole - Unique Brute - Located in Lunaris Temple Level 2 Spinecrack - Unique Shocked Miscreation - Found in Lunaris Temple Level 3 :Resists Lightning :Uses Lightning Strike Category:Act 1